


Lolita

by icey_pilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom!Tyler, Dom!Josh, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sub!Tyler, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top!Josh, Tyler’s 18 cause if he wasn’t that would legally be rape oof, brendon is also a bitch, but we support Brendon, in this story Brendon is a bitch, jenna and Debby are Tyler’s bffs, melanie Martinez is a BITCH, outside of this story, student!Tyler, teacher!Josh, ty and jish really love each other, tyler is sorta fem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icey_pilots/pseuds/icey_pilots
Summary: Lolita,light of my life,fire in my loin,my sin, my soul.In which Tyler goes after his English teacher not knowing that the older man knew exactly what he was doing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay ngl I love this idea

Yes. I am making another book. But this has a good ass plot and is based off of the movie Lolita (very loosely) and the song by Lana Del Rey. 

Unlike my other fics, this one isn't just fluff and smut. This has a plot.


	2. Hey Lolita

Tyler walked down the halls of his high school confidently, black combat boots clicking with each step he took, white crop top with the words 'baby' written across his chest in bright pink lettering rising just a little bit to show off the black fishnets that he wore under his blue ripped boyfriend jeans, matching well with his white backpack that had three red roses stitched across it. Tyler knew he was attractive, which is why he took pride in his body and wore what he thought made him look even hotter, just barely grazing the limitations dress code regulations that the school had set in play. Today was his first day back, and his first day as a senior. Tyler knew what he was doing, he planned on acing all his classes and doing his best to be a teachers pet, just so he would have the leniency that most teachers pets had, granting him extra ability to act out if he pleased. 

People stared at him, mainly underclassmen, as he strutted down the hallway and to his first class. It was English mixed with creative writing, one of his favorite classes, he liked being able to learn how to truly improve his writing as well as expanding his mind to all the new possibilities of stories and songs he could write down. Tyler was proud of how smart he was, but he was also humble. He would never excessively show off to every person that would listen, never, though if someone asked he would answer honestly and possibly give a few examples of his intellect.

Tyler was ripped out of his thoughts when his two best friends, Jenna and Debby, hugged him from both sides and squealed happily.

"Oh my god! Tyler, you look so nice!" Debby complimented, pulling away after kissing the boy's cheek.

"Thank you, Debs, you look beautiful yourself! So do you, Jenna, you both look absolutely stunning." Tyler replied, kissing both of their cheeks before wrapping an arm around both of them and continuing his walk to his first hour.

"Thank you, Ty, you're always so nice. Sometimes." Jenna giggled at the end, returning the kiss Tyler had given her.

"So, turns out there's this new English teacher, Mr. Dun, and I heard some other students saying he was a total babe. Also, turns out I have him first our." Debby stated.

Tyler looked over at her and smiled, replying with a simple 'me too' before rolling his eyes when she squealed.

"Lucky, I have Mr. Way first hour." Jenna sighed, she visibly deflated after the sentence.

Tyler stopped and let go of Debby in favor of putting his hands on both of Jenna's shoulders.

"Honey, you'll be okay, we still have second together!" He reassured. 

Jenna smiled widely before frowning again, eyes glued to someone behind Tyler.

"Tyler! Oh man, I'm so excited to see you!" Melanie. 

Jenna and Debby never like her, but Tyler tried to see the best in everyone and constantly invited Melanie to hang out with them. Now she thinks she's Tyler's best friend. Tyler just turned around and smiled politely at Melanie and gave her a hug.

"I overheard you guys talking about having Mr. Dun first! I have him, too!" She squealed, jumping up and down just a bit.

Debby frowned as Tyler smiled and invited her to walk with them. Melanie immediately accepted and took Tyler's hand, pulling him towards their classroom. Debby rolled her eyes and kissed Jenna on the cheek before following them grumpily.

"Come on, slowpoke!" Tyler called, blowing Jenna a kiss goodbye.

The three then made their way to first hour, Tyler and Melanie smiling while Debby stayed behind them and muttered incoherent curses at Melanie. As soon as they entered the classroom, Tyler knew exactly what his goal was for the year, besides good grades. 

Mr. Dun was hot. He had bright yellow hair, black gauges, a gold nose piercing, a jawline so sharp it could cut diamond, a fucking sleeve tattoo that held swirls of green and brown, and his smile was amazing. Tyler felt his face grow hot the more he stared.

"Tyler, if you keep on eye fucking him you might start drooling." Debby giggled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and hugging him tight.

Tyler snapped out of his trance and pushed Debby away playfully, crossing his arms and scoffing.

"Buzz off, I can't help it!" The boy stated with a giggle. 

Melanie had gone ahead and sat down in the front of the classroom and begun staring dreamingly at Mr. Dun.

"Could she be anymore obvious?" Debby asked with a scowl.

"Deb, be nice." Tyler nudged her as he guided her to the front as well.

Mr. Dun had been talking to another student when the bell rang loudly, signaling the start of class. He sent the student back to his seat before straightening his back and clapping his hands together with a smile.

"Good morning, class." He spoke, laughing softly when most of the class replied with a soft groan.

"I'm Mr. Dun, I'm your new English teacher. We shall get started when the morning announcements are over," Mr. Dun had begun to walk back around his desk before he turned around quickly, "by the way, I will be assigning seats this year, so whoever you sit beside will be your partner for certain assignments that require as much." 

Tyler was in awe at how professional Mr. Dun sounded as he spoke. Though he did not appreciate the requirement of assigned seats, he really hoped he was in the front row. That way he could admire his teacher from up close and have the ability to be more interactive than he would if he got sat in the back.

When the morning announcements were over, which mainly included talk about how this year was going to be a great one and to put as much effort into your work as possible, Mr. Dun walked around his desk and leant back on the front of it.

"So, I'm going to try my best and not be a super strict, super boring teacher this year, but some of the stuff I will be assigning is required because I can't control everything I give you, the school gives all teachers certain assignments we must give you." He spoke, scanning over the students in his class.

"There is one thing I am a little nit picky about and that is who sits where. I'll make this class as fun as I can, but I won't tolerate constant interruptions from two gossiping girls or boys. That's why I have assigned seats, and over the course of the year I will change your seat appropriately, moving you away from any other student/students that you enjoy talking to just a little too much," Mr. Dun pushed himself off of his desk and back around it before continuing, "I don't mind a few comments here and there, just as long as you aren't distracting the rest of the class." 

Tyler smiled when his teacher made eye contact with him, earning a smile in return.

This year was going to be fun.


	3. Light of my life, fire in my loin

Hell yeah this is a double update. Just because I'm really excited for this and this book is the only thing grounding me bc school starts tomorrow for me. Way to go Florida school system!!

Tyler had been assigned to the front of the classroom, right in front of Mr. Dun's desk. What a cliché. The class had gone smoothly, it was an introduction to everything they would be learning that year. The next class had gone by just as smoothly. 

It was lunch now, and luckily Melanie had decided to sit with her other friends so Debby and Jenna had Tyler alone.

"So was he hot?" Was the first thing Jenna said when she sat down next to him.

"Wow, my day was great, how about yours?" Tyler teased, laughing when Jenna flared playfully at him.

"Yes he was hot! He was like a fucking model or something!" Debby squealed, bouncing a bit in her seat.

Jenna squealed with her before immediately stopping and scowling.

"Hey, pretty boy, how are you?" That was Brendon, Tyler's ex and most hated person.

Tyler glared at him before telling him to fuck off. 

"Damn, baby, why so feisty?" 

Tyler shot out of his seat and stood right in Brendon's face.

"Because you hit me, you bastard, I don't support wife beaters." Tyler spat back.

Before Brendon could say anything back, which was probably for the best, a soft yet rough voice appeared from behind him and the familiar feeling of Jenna's fingers were on his wrist.

"Is there anything going on here, boys?" Mr. Dun. 

Tyler thanked whatever gods were alive that he had a reason to stay calm. The brunet inhaled deeply and let it out before turning around and smiling politely at his English teacher.

"No, sir, everything is fine." Tyler replied. 

Mr. Dun flicked his eyes between the two boys that stood in front of him. He was well aware of what happened last year between Tyler and Brendon. While dating, Brendon had supposedly cheated multiple times and then punched Tyler in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach when the younger brought it up in the hallway. He was instructed to keep those two apart at all costs, for the next time Tyler saw Brendon, which was two weeks later, he stomped over to the abusive bastard and punched him so hard he broke he latter's nose. 

He was told all of this by the other teachers and the principal and the guidance counselor for eleventh and twelfth grade. He understood Tyler's anger though, so he didn't blame him for wanting to hurt Brendon every time he saw him. 

"Mr. Urie, why don't you go mingle with some other friends." Mr. Dun instructed.

Brendon narrowed his eyes before nodding and walking away. 

"Are you okay, Tyler?" Mr. Dun asked, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder.

Tyler almost melted at the way his teacher said his name, so he flushed slightly and nodded. Right as Mr. Dun was about to leave, Tyler called his name.

"Mr. Dun, I wanted to thank you for sending Brendon away." Tyler stated, smiling at his teacher before returning to his seat between his two friends.

Mr. Dun smiled back and nodded politely, making his way over to a few other teachers.

"Shit, Ty, do you think he knows?" Jenna whisper-yelled.

"Of course he does, every teacher was given instructions to keep those two separated last year." Debby replied back with a snarky tone, giggling when Jenna flipped her off.

——

On Monday of the third week of school, Tyler came to school clad in a white shirt with the words 'girl power' on it tucked into shorts that had pockets poking out at the bottom and fishnets to bring the look all together. A lot of boys felt weird wearing clothes that were generally feminine or had some sort of feminist quote written on it, but Tyler was basically the human embodiment of the saying 'fuck gender roles' so he wore what he wanted.

He noticed the lingering stares and soft whispers as he walked down the halls and scoffed, but he smiled widely when Jenna and Debby ran down the hall towards him in similar outfits. Except Jenna's shirt said 'let boys be feminine' and Debby's said 'raise boys and girls the same'. The three didn't plan their outfit, but it looked like they did.

They all exchanged kisses to the cheek before continuing to class.

"So I heard that Melanie tried asking Mr. Dun out. She was like 'maybe we could meet after school and watch a movie in your classroom' but Mr. Dun shot her down, it was so funny." Jenna said between giggles.

"On the second week of school?" Tyler cocked an eyebrow before joining the laughter the three friends shared.

Soon they had to depart, all leaving to their respective classrooms. Tyler walked in to Mr. Duns room with a content smile and a skip in his step, arm wrapped around Debby's shoulders. The classroom was empty, being that it was thirty minutes till the bell rang.

"Hello, Tyler, you look rather happy today." Mr. Dun commented. 

Tyler's head snapped in the direction of his teacher before he let Debby go, after kissing her cheek of course, and skipped to Mr. Dun's desk.

"M'just having a good day so far, what about you?" Tyler replied, resting his hands on his teachers desk and leaning over just a bit, not enough to seem lustful.

It was playful, even.

"I'm having as good of a day I can despite waking up at the break of dawn to teach some rather idiotic kids, excluding you of course." Mr. Dun stated, smiling when Tyler softly giggled.

Tyler was about to respond when Debby ran over and tackled him in a hug.

"My dad's coming back in town!" She squealed, smiling apologetically at her teacher.

"He is? That's so awesome, Debs!" Tyler chirped.

Debby's father was almost always out of town due to business, but when he did come back, he spent as much time with Debby as possible in order to catch up on everything he missed. The redhead was about to say something before she shut her mouth and turned to Mr. Dun.

"Sorry, Mr. Dun, I didn't mean to intrude." Debby apologized sheepishly.

What the two teenagers didn't realize is that their teacher had been watching their exchange with a smile, happy that Tyler had such good friends and treated them just as well as they treated him.

Mr. Dun had grown infatuated with Tyler throughout the past two weeks, he grew to be fond of how quick Tyler was to answer questions correctly, how he always offered to help the older man with grading papers or delivering things to other teachers. He also thought that Tyler was quite cute when he was concentrating on work or when he laughed.

"It's okay, Debby, I don't mind." Mr. Dun replied.

Debby smiled and let go of Tyler, sitting in the boy's seat. 

"So, Mr. Dun, how was your weekend?" Debby asked as Tyler took the seat next to her.

"It was good, I got to relax and unwind from a tiring week." 

"Like, 'go out and party' relax and unwind or 'sit in bed and binge on Netflix' relax and unwind?" Tyler teased, smiling when his teacher laughed.

"Definitely 'sit in bed and binge on Netflix' relax and unwind, I never have like partying, especially as an old man." Mr. Dun said with a chuckle.

Tyler laughed at his comment, nodding his head in agreement.

"I can relate, I also don't have enough friends to party with," Tyler added, thinking for a minute before continuing, "and my last experience with partying wasn't the best. There was a lot of alcohol, which meant a lot of drunk teenagers, a lot of guys and girls kept trying to hit on me, and I caught my ex cheating on me with some college boy. It sucked, but at least I had the experience." 

Debby scoffed at the mention of Tyler's ex, she really hated him.

"Yeah, and that was, like, the third time he cheated on you with that college dude." Debby scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, having your significant other cheat on you is never a great feeling." Mr. Dun smiled sadly at Tyler.

"Eh, it's alright, I'm just glad I got rid of him before he did anything worse. The past is in the past, the only thing you can do with it is learn from it." Tyler shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair.

The older man was absolutely amazed with Tyler's choice of words, he sounded way older than he actually was. Mr. Dun stared at Tyler in awe with a smile.

"Well damn, someone's been reading up on ghandi." Debby retorted.

"That's not ghandi, stupid." Tyler teased.

"Whatever, stupid."

The two laughed before turning back to their teacher. Tyler then leaned forward in his chair and rested his chin on the palm of his hand, looking at his teacher with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So, Joshua, what else is new?" 

Joshua copied Tyler, sending him a teasing glare.

"Well, Mr. Joseph, I couldn't say anything exciting has happened recently." 

Tyler giggled and glared at Joshua jokingly.


	4. You know you like little boys

The next day, Tyler came to school in a good mood. Then he saw Brendon stroll up to him all confidently.

"Hey, babe, how have you been?" Brendon sneered, a vicious smile on his face.

Tyler glared at him before trying to walk away, only to be stopped with a hand on his wrist.

"Don't be rude, lolita, I only want to talk." 

That was all it took for Tyler to get fired up before turning around and ripping his wrist from the other boy's grasp.

"Do not fucking touch me or call me that!" Tyler's voice was loud and demanding, catching the attention of quite a few students around them.

"Oh, Tyler, but it fits you so well." 

Before Tyler could respond, there was a hand on his shoulder and a reassuring voice from behind him.

"Tyler, I think it's best if you back off." Mr. Dun, or Joshua as Tyler liked to call him, was behind him.

Thank the lord.

Tyler took a few deep breaths before turning and giving Joshua a small smile, then deciding it's best if he walks away from the situation completely. He walks past Mr. Dun and makes his way to said teachers classroom. Suddenly, Melanie appears beside him and pulls him towards the closest locker.

"Listen, Joseph, Mr. Dun is mine, not yours, mine. Just you watch." She growled at him.

Tyler scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Okay, lovely. You have fun either getting rejected or getting caught and sending Mr. Dun to jail." He snapped back.

He was really not in the mood to deal with multiple stuck up people in the same day. He thought Melanie was nice, but by the way she was acting and her whole episode with Joshua made Tyler realize she, in fact, was not.

Melanie just huffed and turned around, stomping away like a seven year old throwing a fit. Meanwhile, Tyler had to take a few more deep breaths in order to avoid punching a wall.

—

"Okay, class, today you guys are going to be writing a story," the whole class groaned before Mr. Dun could finish, "but you have a prompt. You must write a first person story about the life of an animal of your choosing. It only has to be one page long and you get half the class to write it, the other half will be used to read them out loud if you choose. Here's the twist though, you can't mention the animals name, you must rely on using descriptive nouns in order to hint at what the animal is. Then, I will have the rest of the class guess what animal you wrote about."

Tyler smiled happily and threw open his notebook for this class, well, his most used notebook. Joshua always had them write in a certain journal of their choosing when it came to prompts, he wanted his students to feel free to write in said journal outside of class and school.

My striped grey ears twitched while I sniffed around to make sure my surroundings were safe. I need food, I hadn't eaten since yesterday and I was starving. When I deemed the area safe, I took off down the alley way.   
Crash!  
I jumped up high and drew my claws out, fur standing up high along my spine. I heard the little squeaks of a mouse before readying myself to pounce. I crouched down low, eyes wide and alert as my tail twitched slightly from behind me. When I saw the little flash of grey fur, I launched myself forwards, claws first into the creature. Luckily, I caught it. It was struggling under my claws before I bit it's neck and snapped it, killing it instantly. I picked it up with my mouth and trotted down back the alleyway with my head held high in pride. I saw a raccoon pass me and I hissed loudly, effectively scaring it. As soon as I reached my makeshift abode, I pushed past the little sheet I placed in front of the doorway in order to have some privacy. It was pretty hard, considering I have no opposable thumb. I set my food down on the little rug that came with this cardboard box before curling up and digging in. Today was good. I got food on the first try and I also got to go to sleep early. When I finished my meal, I picked the bones and head up from the ground and threw it out of my home, curling up once more and closing my eyes. My tail wrapped around my body and rested next in front of my nose as I let my mind drift off. Today was okay.

When Tyler finished his essay, he set his pencil down and got up to walk to Mr. Dun's desk. Tyler really wanted to impress him, he was going after him and all.

Mr. Dun looked up from his computer when Tyler stood in front of his desk and smiled at him.

"Done, Mr. Joseph?" Joshua asked with a teasing glint in his eye.

Tyler giggled and handed him his journal. Joshua took his student's journal and sat back in his chair to read it.

"I wanted to show you before you had us read it to the rest of the class," Tyler then gripped the edges of his teachers desk and looked up at him through a thick veil of eye lashes, biting his lip softly, "I really wanted your approval." 

Joshua looked up and smiled at Tyler, sitting up in his chair as he set his student's journal on his desk to continue reading it.

"I appreciate that, Tyler."

The younger boy smiled and sat down in the chair Mr. Dun had by his desk in order to talk to other students. As Joshua read Tyler's essay, the brunet took the time to admire him.

Caramel eyes with specks of green scattered throughout them, slight stubble that had been done by a barber to look nice. The tattoo that Tyler was definitely going to make his teacher show him fully one day peaked out from where his sleeves had been rolled up. He also had very prominent freckles across the bridge of his nose and scattered across his cheeks. Tyler could stare at him all day. 

"This is amazing, Tyler, I'm guessing that you chose a street cat as your animal." Mr. Dun looked up from his student's journal and smiled at the younger boy.

Tyler nodded happily and smiled back. He was glad he got Joshua's approval. One, he was able to show off his intelligence without seeming stuck up. Two, Mr. Dun would hopefully grow even more infatuated with Tyler.

Which he definitely did.


	5. Would you be my baby tonight?

Flashback to the previous year

Tyler loved wearing outfits that expressed his opinion on certain circumstances, he was an active feminist and all. His shirt was white and had the words 'a woman does not have to dress modest in order to be respected' and he wore tight black jeans, gloss also present on his plump lips and mascara coating his naturally long eyelashes. He was proud of how he looked, he loved himself and his body. 

"Tyler! Get your ass over here!" Brendon, Tyler's boyfriend/ex, yelled from across the hallway.

Tyler sighed and turned around with a forced smile. It was no doubt that Tyler was in a toxic relationship, Brendon Urie was a toxic person after all. He did drugs, went to parties to get drunk, and was a total fuck boy. 

Tyler tried to stay calm, but when Brendon stomped up to him and started yelling at him for getting him suspended, something in him snapped. He took his fist and nailed the boy in the face, hard. A crack resonated around the hallway, grabbing the attention of every student around them.

"Do not start yelling at me for getting you suspended! You fucking punched me, dumbass! You punched me to the ground and you kicked me in the stomach! All for fucking calling you out on your bullshit! You cheated on me and had the audacity to fucking get mad at me!" Tyler yelled, pushed Brendon back by the shoulders.

He was about to punch Brendon again when he felt hands holding him back.

"Tyler! Stop, you don't want to make this shit worse!" Debby shouted from behind him, starting to run circles along her friends back.

Tyler took a deep breath, closing his eyes before turning around and stomping off to his first hour. Brendon stood behind him with his hand holding his nose and wide eyes. No one had ever seen Tyler yell like that, he was usually laid back and very passive aggressive, never resorting to violence. 

But that, that was terrifying. Jenna ran towards Tyler and pulled him in for a hug, walking down the hallway with her arm around his waist. 

Present time

Tyler down the halls, once again, clad in an adorable outfit. He felt good about himself this morning, very confident and happy about his appearance. So he did the only logical thing and took advantage of said confidence by wearing a skirt. Yes. A skirt. 

Now, Tyler may wear crop tops, the occasional gloss for his lips and mascara (if he was feeling extra risqué, he'd wear eyeliner), but he was nowhere near as feminine as most books portray 'feminine' boys. He didn't like dresses or heels (Okay, he wore heels every once in a while, but they were small), or layering makeup on his face. But, he would occasionally wear skirt. That's either because he felt very confident or Debby and Jenna made him.

 

His whole outfit was the definition of aesthetic. Pink jean skirt that zipped up in the front, fishnets covering his tan, pudgy thighs and peeking over said skirt, and a crop top of someone holding a kitten in black and white. Not to mention the gloss that had been applied to his lips, mascara on his eyelashes, and eyeliner.

Basically, he looked hot.

And this was confirmed when girls and boys would stare at him a bit longer than necessary, even a few teachers lingered their eyes on him. Though, he wasn't doing this for them, he was doing it for his English teacher.

Mr. Dun.

Oh, Joshua, Tyler basically worshipped the man, always doing his best to ace his class and always offering to help him. 

Both Jenna and Debby squealed, almost screamed, when they saw their friend clad in a pale pink skirt. They ran over to him and jumped excitingly.

"Oh my god! Tyler you look so hot!" Jenna yelled, holding onto Tyler as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Yeah he does! You look fucking smoking!" Debby added, copying Jenna's movements.

The two girls continued to gush over Tyler when Mr. Dun himself walked up to them. Tyler smiled and waved at him the best he could with two girls holding onto his arms. Debby and Jenna immediately stopped and gasped loudly.

"Ah! Hi Mr. Dun!" Debby squealed, startling a bit when she saw her teacher was right behind her.

"Hello girls, Tyler." Mr. Dun replied with an amused smile.

"Hey, Joshua, how are you this fine morning?" Tyler asked.

Jenna was still jumping up and down excitedly while she watched Tyler and Mr. Dun interact. She held back a squeal and squeezed Tyler's arm when she saw Mr. Dun let his eyes flicker over the younger boy's body quickly.

"Ow! Jenna, stop squeezing my arm!" Tyler scowled, pulling his arm away from the blonde.

"Oh, sorry Ty, didn't mean to. It's just that you look so cute today!" 

Tyler was about to respond when Mr. Dun interrupted.

"I agree, you look nice today, Ty." Joshua stated before patting him on the shoulder and returning to his classroom.

Tyler just followed him with his eyes, lips parted and wide eyes. The three friends were quiet for a moment out of shock before Debby and Jenna started freaking out once again.

"Omg, omg, omg, omg! He-you-ah!" Jenna screamed, wrapping her arms around Tyler before kissing his cheek and running off to her classroom.

Tyler just nodded, still stun from shock as he let Debby lead them to Mr. Dun's class.

Oh boy, oh boy. 

——

The class had gone alright, Tyler blushing a little more than usual when Joshua complimented him on his work and Melanie glaring at him from across the room.

The next day, Tyler felt the need to impress Mr. Dun again, so he wore another skirt, this time it was pleated and a nice dark blue. He had black tights on under his skirt and a long sleeved black and white striped shirt with a little alien on the left side tucked into said skirt. Just to bring the look all together, he wore black wedges that covered his whole foot and they had a slight fuzz to them.

 

Again, he also wore gloss and mascara, but he skipped the eyeliner today. He had this new found confidence ever since Mr. Dun complimented him on his outfit. Tyler didn't hate wearing skirts, he just never got around to do so. 

As soon as Tyler walked into Mr. Dun's class, fifteen minutes late mind you, all eyes were on him.

"Sorry I'm late, sir, I slept through my alarm and my mother didn't wake me up in time." Tyler apologized, wringing his hands together and looking up at his teacher through his coated eyelashes.

Mr. Dun cleared his throat before intertwining his fingers.

"It's alright, Mr. Joseph, just don't let it happen again." 

Tyler smiled gratefully and set his late pass onto Joshua's desk before skipping to his seat. Throughout the class, Tyler stared at his teacher a little longer than necessary and bit his lip seductively when the older man bent over to retrieve something from his desk.

He could feel Melanie's eyes staring at him with jealousy and Debby staring at him in awe. But Tyler payed attention to his teacher and wrote down what he needed to, offering Mr. Dun a happy smile every time they made eye contact.


	6. In the summer rain

Tyler woke up in a good mood, he felt refreshed and happy. He sighed and stretched in bed, making one of those sounds that was a combination of a scream and a moan. He rolled out of bed, almost falling off, before standing up and walking to his closet. Tyler felt like he should dress a little more modestly today, so he went with a simple red T-shirt that had the words 'no bra gang' written across his chest and some pale ripped jeans, pairing the it with a silk black and white jacket that had flowers stitched on the back. 

He giggled at his choice of shirt before taking a picture of him in his outfit and posting it on Instagram. When he checked his phone, he realized he was going to be late if he didn't leave soon, so he sighed and made his way downstairs. His mother was at work, as always, so the house was empty. He liked it this way, the silence, it gave him a chance to run around the house blasting old bops from the late 2000s in his underwear. But he was not in his underwear and he was not blasting old bops from the 2000s. 

Instead, he was grabbing a plastic bowl and spoon, a small carton of milk, and filling a plastic bag with cereal before rushing out the door. Tyler hopped into his car, it was an old Hyundai that his mother bought him for his sixteenth birthday. The boy knew that sounded snobby, but he earned that car. He was able to make a down payment with his mothers help and then pay the rest off over the next two years, now it was officially his.

Tyler thought of all of this on his way to school, but he forced himself out of his head when he arrived, parking in his designated spot. He rushed out of his car and slung his book bag over his shoulder before running to the front doors.

Shit.

It's wasn't 7:30, it was fucking six thirty. The walls were almost empty, only a few students there for either makeup work or practice for some after school activity. Well, it was too late now, so Tyler just sighed and made his way to Mr. Dun's classroom, knocking on the door softly. He entered when he heard a faint 'come in'.

"Tyler? It's so early, when I said don't be late again, I didn't mean it like this." The older man joked, laughing when Tyler sat in his usual seat and buried his face in his hands.

"When I checked the clock, I thought it said seven thirty instead of six thirty." Tyler groaned.

"Well, it happens, I guess you can hang out here until school starts." 

The two talked for a while before Tyler felt his stomach rumble.

"Can I eat in here?" Tyler asked, head no longer in his hands but cocked to the side, lips parted slightly.

"Of course, go ahead." Joshua replied with a smile.

Tyler smiled back and brought out the things he packed earlier, giggling when Joshua sent him a questioning look.

"I thought didn't have time to eat at home so I brought it with me. I was going to ask to go to the nurse and eat there, but this works too." The younger boy shrugged.

Then, Joshua's world shattered. 

Tyler had started pouring his milk before his cereal. Joshua gasped, holding his hands up to his face in mock disgust.

"What kind of monster pours their milk before their cereal?" 

Tyler looked up and glared at him playfully before pouring his cereal into his bowl of milk.

"Someone who doesn't like soggy cereal." Tyler retorted, shoving his spoon into his bowl and scooping out some cereal.

"I-I just can't, this has gone too far, Mr. Joseph, I can't tolerate this behavior in my classroom." Mr. Dun crossed his arms and turned away from Tyler with his nose held high.

"What are ya' gonna do," Tyler leaned forward in his seat, arms crossed, "punish me?" Tyler teased, smirking when his teacher's eyes shot back to his.

They held eye contact for a few moments before Joshua stood up and cracked his knuckles, walking towards Tyler's desk and placing his hands besides Tyler's cereal.

"I know what you're trying to do, Tyler," Mr. Dun was right in front of Tyler's face by now, the younger boy could feel his breath fanning his cheeks, "and it's not going to work." 

Then, Joshua returned to his seat with his lips pulled into a smirk. Right then, the bell rang, causing Tyler to jump in his seat. Mr. Dun just laughed before leaning back in his chair and keeping his gaze on Tyler. The younger boy just blushed and went back to eating his cereal, eyes trained on his desk.

Joshua knew was Tyler was doing, and as much as he wanted to keep this whole thing professional, he also was just a bit too infatuated in Tyler to pass up the opportunity to tease him. When Tyler finished his food, he drank the rest of the milk from his bowl and made eye contact with Mr. Dun as he licked the milk from his upper lip before standing up to throw his garbage away.

"Tyler! There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere." Debby called from the doorway, trotting up to Tyler and hugging him, kissing his cheek.

"Sorry, Debs, I didn't realize how late it was. I came a bit too early and just hung out with Mr. Dun the rest of the morning." Tyler apologized, rolling his eyes when Debby smiled brightly.

"Okay, Lolita, whatever you say." 

Tyler glared at her playfully before shoving her gently and returning to his seat. 

The rest of the class, Tyler felt especially flustered. He would blush every time Mr. Dun would call on him or praise his work, he would trip over his words when he answered. He was a mess. He was used to dating boys, but this was a man. This was Joshua.

Joshua, however, felt accomplished.


	7. Kiss my in the d-a-r-k tonight

Joshua wasn't planning on acting on Tyler's intentions, he was going to simply brush it off as a schoolboy crush, that is, until he said that one sentence that just made something in him snap.

"What are you gonna do, punish me?"

Joshua doesn't know why it set him off, but it did. As much as he wanted to keep everything professional and platonic, he couldn't help but be absolutely infatuated with Tyler, and not just for his looks.

Tyler was incredibly smart and wise for his age. He knew things it took the elder years to figure out. He didn't want to seem like a teacher that prayed on little boys because their wife isn't putting out for them at home, he would never use Tyler. Ever. Tyler's body was just a big plus, though even if he was ugly, Joshua would still be infatuated with the younger boy.

Which lead him to where he was now.

Tyler had found out where his office was, most likely by asking another teacher, and was sat in the chair in front of his desk. He was giving Joshua puppy dog eyes as he asked about missing assignments and extra credit.

"Tyler," Joshua spoke before leaning forward, "you have the highest grade out of all of my classes, you don't need any extra credit." 

Tyler whined softly and sat back in his chair.

"I promised myself I would push myself as hard as I could this year, I want to go above and beyond for my senior year. Plus, it doesn't have to be for your class in particular, it could also be for the points I need to graduate. I really want to be a valedictorian this year." Tyler stated as he played with a loose thread on his ripped jeans.

Joshua smiled at the younger boy's comment. He was glad Tyler was taking advantage of his intellect.

"I'm sorry, Tyler, but you'd have to go to the guidance counselor if you want to talk about anything relating graduation and/or college. I'm not exactly qualified to discuss this." Joshua leaned back in his seat once more as he smiled at the younger boy.

Tyler whined again and crossed his arms, placing them on his teacher's desk and resting his chin on them.

"But I don't want to talk to any other person, I feel more comfortable talking about it with you." There are those damn puppy eyes again.

"Well, I'm glad you feel comfortable with me, and maybe we could discuss college another time, it's a bit too early in the morning right now." Joshua replied, noticing the mischievous look in Tyler's eyes.

"I guess, thank you for listening to me ramble about my already great grades," Tyler sighed before resting his weight on his elbows as he leaning forward even more, "that's why you're my favorite teacher, sir." 

Joshua crossed his arms and held eye contact with the younger boy for a few moments before leaning forward as well.

"I'm always happy to help, Mr. Joseph." 

Joshua's eyes were sharp and demanding, as if he was daring Tyler to make another move. 

Tyler would be lying if he said wasn't feeling extremely intimidated and extremely turned on. 

"Well then, maybe I could talk to you after school about it? If that's alright with you of course." Tyler averted his eyes and brought his hands to his lap, eyes trained on his fumbling fingers.

Joshua smirked and nodded.

"Of course, meet me here after school then."

You fucking bet he met his teacher.

——

"Oh my god, he fucking told you to go to his office after school? His personal office? That's fucking crazy!" Debby squealed.

Tyler nodded happily and shoved another goldfish into his mouth, mind conjuring up all the different scenarios that could go down when he met his teacher at the end of the day.

Jenna and Debby continued to talk about Tyler and other random things, but all the chatter faded away when the younger boy made eye contact with Joshua from across the courtyard. Joshua winked before turning back to the teacher he was talking to.

——

Tyler wasn't sure if he should just walk in or knock, he was also thinking of every possible way that this could go all wrong. He stood right in front of Mr. Dun's office for good five minutes before raising his fist and knocking two times, entering when he heard a soft 'come in' from the other side of the door.

Mr. Dun had his arms crossed and was leaning against the front of his desk when Tyler walked in. His suit jacket had been strewn across his leather rolling chair and his sleeves have been rolled up. Basically, he was hot.

Tyler blushed and kept his gaze on the ground as he took a seat in front of his teacher's desk, which happen to be only a few feet from Mr. Dun.

"You wanted to talk, Tyler?" Joshua asked before bringing his chair from around the desk and sitting in front of Tyler.

The younger boy finally locked eyes with Joshua, and lord have mercy he looked hungry. And not for some three course meal, he was looking to devour Tyler and the younger was ready to let him. 

"Yeah, but it's not necessarily about school, it's more personal than that." Tyler replied.

Joshua motioned for him to continue with a nod of his head.

"See, there's this boy that I like, and I think he likes me back, but our relationship would be rather complicated if I were to initiate something or vice versa. I want to tell him I like him, but I just don't have the courage to do so," Tyler looked at how close their knees were before looking back up at his teacher through his eyelashes, "should I wait for him to make the first move or should I just risk it all and go for it?" 

Joshua scanned Tyler's eyes before smirking and leaning back in his chair.

"I think it would be best if you made the first move, confidence always makes a guy more interested in you." Before Joshua had the chance to even lift a finger, he was met with a lap full of Tyler and plump lips pressed against his.

Joshua hesitated before wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist, kissing him harder, deeper, taking complete control of the kiss. Tyler moaned into the older man's mouth when he felt a tongue flick over his lip. He happily let Joshua in, whimpering when the elder bit down in his lip. Tyler disconnected the kiss, almost whimpering again when a string of saliva connected their lips.

"I think he likes me back, but now I'm tempted to show him how much I really like him." Tyler mumbled, eyes lingering on his teacher's lips.

"Then go for it, baby boy, show him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof


	8. Baby’s all dressed up with nowhere to go

Tyler smirked and slowly slid off of Joshua's lap, sitting on his puffy thighs when he hit the floor. He looked up at his teacher and smiled before reaching for his pants, working on undoing his belt. 

Tyler's mouth was already salivating; and he was shaking.

He wanted Joshua so badly, and now that he actually had the chance to have him, he was extremely nervous. Of corse Tyler had sucked someone off before, but he'd never been this excited about it. He felt ecstatic. As soon as Mr. Dun's belt was undone and his zipper was down, Tyler felt hot. Very hot. He felt his mouth really water this time, he had to swallow in order to not automatically drool when he opened his mouth. Tyler was ripped from his thoughts when a hand soothed through his hair.

"Are you sure, baby?" God, now Tyler was shaking.

But not with arousal, something he couldn't place his finger on. He felt warm and giddy as he nodded with a smile.  All Joshua did was call him baby and he almost melted. Maybe Tyler felt more than physical attraction to Mr. Dun. Of course he was hot, but Tyler also was extremely interested in him, the way he would use words that most teachers were to lazy to use, the way he joked around constantly, keeping his students awake and excited to learn. 

He was just so interesting.

But that could wait, for now Tyler wanted Joshua's cock in his mouth. And boy did he get it. As soon as he pulled Joshua's cock out of his pants, he almost let his jaw drop at how delicious he looked. That was a weird way to describe cock, but it was the only way Tyler felt appropriate.

Joshua, on the other hand, kept his hands in Tyler's hair and groaned when his cock hit the cold air around them. Tyler slowly kitten licked the tip before wrapping his lips around Joshua's cock and tonguing the slit, making his teacher almost whimper like a teenage boy. Tyler moaned at the taste of Joshua's precum before releasing him and looking up at the older man with doe eyes.

"Want you to fuck my mouth, sir." Tyler whispered, licking his already red lips.

Joshua groaned before nodding softly and leading Tyler back to his cock, who's mouth was already open, slowly sliding his length down the younger boy's throat. Tyler gagged slightly and felt his eyes water but he just moaned and motioned for Joshua to continue. 

Joshua gently started tugging Tyler's hair in order to move his mouth up and down his cock, groaning when the younger boy gagged slightly due to the sheer size of Mr. Dun. Tyler moaned softly at the feeling of Joshua filling up his mouth before whining for him to go faster. 

"Patience, baby boy," Joshua hummed, sitting back and just enjoying the feeling of Tyler's mouth, "good boys get rewards."

What the fucking fuck of all fucks. Tyler thought, he suddenly felt insanely shy and whined softly, looking up at his teacher with soft doe eyes. Suddenly, Joshua pulled out of the younger boy's mouth and tugged at his hair so he could look directly in the latter's eyes.

"Want my cum down that naughty little throat of yours?" 

"P-please, w-want your cum." God Tyler just looked so innocent and so pure. 

Sure, Tyler has had his fair share of hand jobs and blow jobs, but never in his life had he felt this inexperienced. Joshua was a man, not boy, Joshua knew exactly what he was doing and Tyler felt like the older man was teaching him more than just English. 

Joshua hummed contently and pushed past Tyler's pouty lips again, feeling his stomach muscles clench as he reached his peak.

"F-fuck, m'close baby doll, make sure you swallow it all." Joshua warned right before he came in the younger boy's mouth.

And Tyler fucking moaned before swallowing everything his teacher offered, pulling off afterwards and licking his lips. After Joshua tucked himself back into his pants, he pulled Tyler up and set him in his lap, running his thumb over the younger boy's plump bottom lip. Tyler giggled when Joshua smiled at him before wrapping his arms around the other's neck and burying his face into the crook of his neck. Joshua held Tyler's waist and rubbing soft circles into his hips with his thumbs.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Tyler started to squirm uncomfortably on his teacher's lap.

"Want me to take care of you, baby boy?" Joshua hummed into Tyler's ear as he slowly rubbed his knee against the others crotch.

Tyler nodded against his neck and whined, questioning all the gods above where the fuck his confidence went.

"I've got you, baby boy, just relax." 

Tyler nodded once more and let his muscles relax, going completely limp in Joshua's arms. The elder then slipping a hand in between them and slid it into Tyler's pants, gripping Tyler's cock. The younger gasped and leaned more into Joshua, who just chuckled and began moving his hand slowly.

"P-Please, sir, need it." Tyler begged, trying to buck his hips up into his teacher's hand.

"You know, it's not nice to tease," Joshua whispered in Tyler's ear, speeding up his hand, "so I think that maybe I should punish you."

Tyler whined and shook his head 'no' frantically.

"Yeah, baby boy, that is what you wanted, isn't it?" Joshua quickened his pace and bit Tyler's ear before stopping all together, laughing at the strained noise the boy in his lap made.

"You don't get to cum today, baby boy, and if I find out you pleased yourself without my permission, I'll do worse than stop you from cumming." The older man stated, slipping his hand out of Tyler's pants.

The younger boy just whined again and panted, pulling away from Joshua's neck in favor of looking him in the eye. Tyler's face was beet red.

"Good boy. Now, as much as I love having you here, and trust me I do, I cannot have you getting in trouble with other teachers. Don't want my baby boy to get in trouble." Joshua soothed as he stroked Tyler's cheek bone with his thumb.

Tyler nodded and went to get off of his teacher's lap before pausing, suddenly giving Joshua a small peck on the lips. While the younger tried to pull away, Joshua deepened the kiss, laughing against Tyler's lips when he whined.

"S-Sir, gotta get home."

"Okay, Ty, don't forget the homework." Joshua reminded Tyler.

"Come on, I just sucked you off and you just blue balled me, can't you cut me some slack?" Tyler joked, giggling when Joshua cocked an eyebrow.

"Like I said, baby, you were a bad boy," Joshua gripped Tyler's hips hard, leaning into his ear before continuing, "and bad boys get punished."


	9. I’ve got a taste for men who are older

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is so short, it’s just a quick filler

As soon as Tyler got home, He called Jenna and Debby to come to his house house immediately.

"Wait, you did what?" Debby screeched.

"Okay, so I found Mr. Dun's office by asking another teacher and went to talk to him about extra credit and college and stuff, but he was like 'I'm not exactly qualified to talk to you about that but sure' and then I asked if we could talk after school, which he agreed to. But when I went to his office after school I had a whole ass plan, but he ruined it by being all confident and shit, so I just asked if I could talk to him about a personal problem, and then I told him I liked this guy and didn't know if I should make the first move," Tyler stopped to catch my breath, "he said 'yeah, confidence in sexy' with this look that made something in me snap so I launched myself into his lap and made out with him."

The two girls just stared at him with their jaws open and eyes widened.

"For-fucking-real? Did anything else happen?" Jenna asked.

Tyler could tell them about the whole 'giving my teacher head' thing, but fuck that. He needed to be sure that we were a thing before He told them anything else. 

"No, sadly, but we're making progress so I won't complain."

The girls continued to squeal while Tyler's mind drifted off to Joshua.

——  
The next day, Tyler came early and plopped himself in Joshua's office, spinning around in his office chair. The older man walked in with a surprised, but amused, expression.

"Did you know daffodils mean rebirth?" Tyler said before his teacher had the chance to say anything.

Joshua chuckled. Tyler liked the sound.

"No I did not, but thank you for the information, Tyler." 

Tyler smiled wide and watched Josh with soft eyes as he put so papers into his filing cabinets.

"And Freesia's mean passion and joy."

"Yeah? What else does that pretty little head of yours know?" Joshua sat in the seat in front of his desk.

"Calla Lily's mean purity and innocence." 

Joshua knew what he was doing after school.

——  
"Joshua?" Tyler's voice was small and unsure, eyes slowly rising to meet his teacher's.

"Yes, darling?" 

Tyler sighed softly before flicking his eyes back to his homework.

"Can't I just suck you off in exchange for a good grade? This shit is taking too long." 

Joshua's eyes suddenly felt like lasers piercing through Tyler's skull at that comment.

"First of all, no, you can't suck me off for a good grade. I don't want to use you just for sex, Tyler. Second of all, you're too smart to use such foul language." Joshua stated.

Tyler's body suddenly felt hot, his eyes flicked up to meet Joshua's burning gaze. The younger boy stayed silent for a little bit, lips parted as Joshua searched his eyes.

"I-uh-okay, s-sorry sir." Tyler snapped his eyes back to his homework, though he wasn't planning on doing any of it, he just needed to get out of Josh's gaze.

The elder smiled as his eyes softened.

"Good boy."

——

Eventually, Tyler and Josh exchanged numbers, the younger promising to text him when he got home.

Now he was home.

And goddamnit he was nervous. What was he supposed to say? A simple hi? Should he tell him it's Tyler and that he got home safely?

Fuck it.

Hey, it's Tyler. The one in your first block.   
Read: 4:23 pm

Hey, honey! I'm glad you texted me, I actually wanted to ask you something

Really?? What'd you wanna ask me?  
Read: 4:23 pm

Yes, really, I wanted to know if you'd like to visit my place sometime. I've told my dog all about you and he really wants to meet you

Ummm....YES!! I wanna meet your dog!   
Read: 4:24 pm

Great, you can come over this Saturday if you're free

I'll be there  
Read: 4:25 pm


	10. And the rest was rust and stardust

Debby was jealous. Very jealous. She wished she had the balls to flirt with Mr. Dun like Tyler had been doing since the first day of school, but she didn't so she's resorting to holding a grudge on Tyler. Of course the latter has no idea of this and all of Debby's plans, and she intends to keep it this way.

——

Tyler let out a shaky breath as he raised his fist to knock on the door of his creative writing teacher's house. 

I can't believe I'm doing this.

He huffed and knocked in a succession of three times, smiling when he heard shuffling from the other side of the door. When said door opened, Joshua appeared clad in a Led Zeppelin shirt and grey joggers, yellow hair all over the place.

"Hey baby," Joshua's voice was soft but scratchy as he held out his hand for Tyler to take, "come on in."

Tyler stepped inside the older man's house, immediately being attacked by a vicious golden retriever. The brunet giggled and crouched down, letting the dog lick his face as he scratched behind his ears.

"Awe, hi cutie! I've heard so much about you!" 

Josh smiled down at Tyler before sighing and yanking the boy up to hug him tightly. Josh buried his nose in the crook of Tyler's neck, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hi to you too, baby." Tyler chuckled as he hugged Joshua back.

"I haven't been able to hug you properly all week," Josh's voice was muffled as he spoke into Tyler's skin before he trailed his hands down to Tyler's thighs, "jump, baby."

Tyler did as Josh told, smiling happily when the elder caught him and wrapped his legs around his torso. Joshua then walked into his living room before placing Tyler on the couch and kissing him deeply.

Tyler moaned softly, moving his left hand to Josh's hair and combing through it, smiling into the kiss when Josh softly whimpered against his lips. When Tyler broke the kiss, he smiled happily up at Josh and hugged him to his chest. 

"I jus' wanna cuddle right now, Joshie, m'not in the mood to do anything right now." Tyler mumbled against the elder's neck.

"Baby, I didn't expect anything from you in the first place. Like I said, I don't want you purely for sex, I was attracted to you before we became intimate, wasn't I?" Josh positioned them so his back was to the couch and Tyler was resting on his chest.

Tyler smiled widely against Josh's chest before kissing his neck softly.

"Good, because I'm the same way. I guess I'm so used to guys using me for sex I expect everyone to want just sex from me. It's nice to actually feel wanted for once."

Joshua said nothing, he didn't have to, he hugged Tyler to his chest and kissed his cheek happily. Joshua ended up playing early seasons of American Horror Story while cuddling Tyler. The younger soothed his hand through Josh's messy hair, watching closely as he dozed off into a comfortable sleep.

Tyler smiled and started to trace Josh's features with his index finger. Starting from his jawline that was covered in the slightest stubble to his bubblegum lips, tracing the freckles scattered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, to his cheekbones, his eyebrows, and then his back to his hair. Everything about Joshua seemed perfect to Tyler. Inside and outside.

An hour had passed when Joshua woke up to a sleeping Tyler, so the elder turned off his TV and positioned Tyler to be held in his arms bridal style as he made his way to his bedroom.

Tyler squirmed a bit in his arms before relaxing, letting Joshua hold all of this weight. Once the elder got them settled in bed, he turned off the lamp next to his bed and let sleep wash over him.

——

Joshua woke up to Tyler's head laying on his chest and an arm around his waist. Tyler was still asleep, soft breaths leaving his freckled nose. The elder just admired him for a while, taking in every detail he could. Soon enough, Tyler stirred before his eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks to reveal chocolate brown eyes. 

"Good morning, love." Joshua's voice was raspy but relaxing, the perfect sound to wake up to in Tyler's opinion.

Tyler was about to freak out and ask if they did anything, but he remembered how he fell asleep splayed out on Josh's chest to whatever show was droning on in the background. Tyler is also pretty sure they fell asleep on the couch...this is too comfortable to be a couch. They were in bed, which actually managed to freak Tyler out more. This wasn't because he thought a supernatural being somehow carried them to bed, no, he was freaked out because Josh had carried them here, Josh thought they were close enough to sleep in the same bed.

As much as he should be hating this, he wasn't. He liked it. He really did. He liked falling asleep next to Josh, he liked waking up to Josh's cute morning voice and bed head, he liked Josh. 

He couldn't like Josh. He didn't want to hurt Josh. He didn't want to cost Josh his job. He didn't want Josh to get fired because they slept in the same bed as each other. 

He didn't want Josh to destroy his life all because he got associated with one of his students. 

"J-Josh." His voice was shaky, it was weak and pathetic and he hated it.

"Yeah, Ty?" Fuck why'd he have to go and use a nickname.

"I-I don't want to hurt you for saying this but I'm going to say it anyways because if I don't you could get hurt even worse; you can't get involved with me, I can't let you. I'm a toxic person, not to mention I'm your student and could potentially cost you your job, I can't have you getting close to me like this. I especially can't have you thinking it's okay to sleep in the same bed as me, not that I mind or anything, but it'll make you think that I'm a person who's capable of keeping a stable relationship and-Josh why are you smiling like that."

Josh was full on grinning, a small chuckle leaving his lips before he sat up and brought Tyler with him in a hug.

"Tyler, baby, you're overthinking all of this, relax. I didn't think anything extreme when I brought you to my room, I just wanted you to be comfortable and for me to not wake up with a backache," Josh smiled once more before pulling away from Tyler and kissing his cheek, "just take a breath and stop thinking for a minute. We can take this as slow as you want, we don't have to do anything sexual or extremely romantic if you don't want to."

Josh was still smiling. Why was he always smiling?

"I-crap-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that, now you'll probably think-" Tyler was about to rant again before Josh cupped his jaw and kissed his cheek again.

"Just, fuck Tyler, relax. Take a breath and shut up for once." Right after Joshua finished his sentence, Tyler was about to say something else when the other man slammed his lips onto his.

He'd never felt so relaxed in his life.

 

————  
I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I got stuck at one part and didn't know how to continue so I left it in my drafts for a while until I finally figured it out with the help of a friend.


End file.
